Song Worthy
by AmazonTurk
Summary: Due to certain circumstances, Axel is forced to move in with his best friend, where he discovers somethings about Roxas he never knew. Warning: Yaoi; don't like, stay out. Peace.


_**A/N: Meh...for the hell of it and to see if I can appeal to the yaoi luvers of Kingdom Hearts. (I love yaoi!! XD)**_

**_Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. At all. Seriously. Daxkin is simply an expendable OC that I can kill at any given time or utilize for plot devices. She's like a building with hair._**

* * *

Axel stared out the window of his sister's SUV, glaring through misbehaving red strands at the passing houses that lined the street. Pressing his nose against the glass, he blew onto the pane, his breath causing moisture to appear as he wrote out _'Fuck you'_ backwards into the fog.

"Axel, quit being a dick," Daxkin grumbled thumping her brother on the head.

"I wouldn't be such a dick if I was driving my _own_ car, going to my _own_ classes, in my _own_time instead of being hauled around like a kid by my older than shit sister," he snarled, sticking his middle finger in his mouth and chewing the nail viciously.

"If you wouldn't have totaled your car being an ass, you wouldn't be in this situation," she answered with equal venom. "Do you think I _like_ doing this? I have my own life, you know. I have a fucking kid to take care of, for Christ's sake. I don't need another one; especially a fucking twenty-four year old punk ass bitch."

"Oh, fuck you, Daxkin," Axel spat out. "You know, you're not the perfect one either. You're a fucking single mom. Mom and Dad hate the fact that their only grandchild is a bastard, born from their whore of a daughter who doesn't even know who knocked her ass up."

Daxkin hit the brakes of her SUV and pulled over to the side of the road. "Get the fuck out," she hissed.

Axel rolled his eyes. "C'mon, Dax," he said, not really wanting to walk the rest of the way to the University. "I was just kidding."

She glared over at him, brown eyes flashing with anger. "I'm not," she said. "Get the fuck out."

The red-head sighed and turned to his sister. "Look, I'm sorry, okay?" he asked. "I'm just fucking pissed right now and you're the one receiving the shit end of it. I didn't mean it."

Daxkin rested her head against the back of her seat. Putting the SUV back in drive, she pulled back out into traffic. "I'm _not_ older than shit," she grumbled. "Four year difference, Bro. Keep that in mind."

"You'll always be older than me," he replied with a smirk. "Commit it to memory."

"Fuck you."

"Incest never appealed to me and you're the wrong gender, Babe."

Daxkin couldn't help but grin at that. "How did perfect religious parents get a whore for a daughter, a bastard grandchild and a gay son?" she asked with amusement. "If they weren't so 'devout', they'd kill themselves."

"I think they're subconsciously trying," Axel chuckled. "Have you seen some of the deep fried shit Mom's been cooking lately? Seriously, who deep fries Oreos?"

"Ew."

"Yeah."

They drove in silence for a while, Axel still staring out the window. It was a twenty minute drive from their parent's house to the University. Daxkin had gone out of her way to come pick up Axel. Until he replaced his car, he was going to be staying with his best friend, Roxas, in his apartment close to the school. That's what this short sibling road trip was all about. Axel was moving.

"You know, if I were you, I'd just stay with Roxas," Daxkin told him. "That way, Mom and Dad won't be in your face and trying to make you straight and shit."

Axel rolled his vibrant green eyes. "I know," he said softly. "I'm going to apply for the dorms tomorrow."

Daxkin glanced at him again. "Is there something you're not telling me?" she asked. "What's going on? Why not just move in with Roxas? You guys would have a blast. You know, something that college is supposed to be about? Besides, he's your friend."

"Yeah, that's the problem," he answered. "I don't want to make him...uncomfortable."

"How so?"

"Dax," he said with a sigh. "Uh, I'm gay. Rox is decidedly not."

A red eyebrow arched as his sister looked at him. "Really?" she asked sarcastically. "So what? Is he afraid you'll yell, 'Surprise! Buttsecks!' and rape his cute little ass?"

"Daxkin, shut the fuck up," Axel snapped. "I wouldn't do that to Roxas."

"Maybe you want to and that's the problem," she pointed out. "You don't trust yourself to be around him in various states of undress."

"Oh great, now the single mom is giving me gay relationship advice," he grumbled, slamming his head against the head rest. "I've hit an all time low."

"Ah, fuck off," she laughed, hitting the buttons on the radio to find a decent song. "God, I swear these stations get gayer and gayer. No offense."

"None taken, Slut."

Daxkin shook her head and fished in the console for a CD. She grinned and held it up. "Wanna hear a new artist?" she asked with a smirk.

Axel glanced at the unlabeled CD and gave her a look. "How are you privy to new artists?" he inquired. "You work for the electric company."

She shoved the disc in and turned the volume up a little bit. "Shut up and listen to it, you asshole," she grumbled.

Soft sounds from a piano played through the SUV's speakers. Axel groaned, closing his eyes as another 'epic ballad' began.

_Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen_

One green eye opened as his listened to the song, a chill going up his spine as the singer took a deep, shuddering breath and something sounding like an orgasmic moan filled his ears before the next verse started.

_But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy_

"Dax...who the hell is this?" Axel asked, already knowing the answer. He _knew_ that voice.

Daxkin smirked and continued driving, humming along with the song.

_But I don't care  
What they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know  
The truth  
My heart's crippled  
By the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open_

"Where did you get this?" Axel asked again. "Is that...Roxas?"

_Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds  
Fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling_

"Daxkin!" Axel was starting to get frustrated. "That's Roxas, isn't it?"

Daxkin finally nodded. "Didn't know he could sing, did you?" she asked.

Axel shook his head, listening again to his best friend singing.

_But nothings greater  
Than the rush that comes  
With your embrace  
And in this  
World of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks  
That I'm going crazy  
Maybe, maybe_

_But I don't care  
What they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know  
The truth  
My heart's crippled  
By the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open_

"He wrote it, too," Daxkin offered. "Said he was inspired by someone special."

Axel nodded, trying to fight the jealously in his heart. Yeah, he was in love with his best friend. He was expecting a lawsuit from the Court of Cliche any day now.

_And it's draining all of me  
Oh, they find it  
Hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see_

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open_

Axel listened as the last of the song faded out. He looked over at his sister. "Why do you have this?" he asked quietly. "Why would he give it to you?"

She shrugged, turning the volume down so the song played in the background. "Said he wanted me to have it," she replied. "Didn't really give me a reason."

"It was inspired by someone special?"

"Yep."

"Does he have a crush on you or something?" he blurted out.

Daxkin grinned as she pulled into the parking lot of Roxas' apartment building. "Or something," she answered. She put the SUV in park and looked over at her brother. "Need any help?"

Axel shook his head and climbed out of the vehicle. "Nah, it's not much," he said, grabbing his backpack and a couple boxes from the back. "My clothes are already here."

"'Kay," Daxkin replied. She grinned at him. "So, you liked Roxy's song?"

He nodded slowly. "Yeah, it was good."

"Might tell him that when you see him," she told him. "He kinda needs a confidence booster, you know?"

"'Kay."

"Tell him I said 'hey'," she said with a grin. "And if you need anything, call or text, all right?"

"Yes, Mom," he said, rolling his eyes.

She pointed at him. "Watch it, Mister," she laughed. "See ya."

"Yeah."

Axel watched as his sister drove off before lugging his stuff up the two flights of stairs to Roxas' apartment. He hit the doorbell and waited for the blond to answer.

After about a minute, the door opened and Roxas grinned at him. "Hey, Ax," he greeted, taking the boxes from him. "This it?"

"Yeah, not much," Axel replied walking into the apartment. "Clothes are already here; this is just some dumb shit I didn't want the 'rents to pilfer through and try to use in exorcism rituals and stuff."

Roxas laughed at that. "Where's Daxkin?" he asked. "I thought she was bringing you."

"Yeah, your girlfriend dropped me off," Axel spat out, trying to sound playful. "She had other shit to do."

The blond snorted as he collapsed onto the couch. "Girlfriend, right," he said, rolling his eyes. "No offense, Ax, but your sister...not my type."

"Oh, not into slutty chicks who put out after two words?"

"Uh, no," Roxas said, scrunching up his nose in disgust.

Axel reached for the remote and flipped through the channels on the TV, trying to distract himself from his unfounded feelings of jealousy. "You never told me you sing," he said, slight hurt lacing his voice.

Roxas outwardly flinched at that. "What?" he asked.

"Your song," Axel continued, staring at the TV. "The one you gave Dax. She let me hear it just now."

Red started creeping up the back of Roxas' neck to his face. "You listened to it?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," he replied. "You're really good, Rox. You could get a label to sign you, easy."

Roxas looked over at him, eyes shining, face glowing. "You liked it?" he choked out.

Axel nodded, still concentrating on the TV. "Yeah," he said. "Whoever inspired it...wow. Lucky girl."

"Guy."

With one word, Roxas now had Axel's full attention. "Pardon?"

The blond grinned. "Guy, not girl," he explained.

"Oh," Axel answered with a slow nod. "Uh, since when? Last I knew, you were a flaming hetero."

"Recently," was the response. "I'd kinda been dealing with the fact for a while, but I finally just accepted it. Not too long ago, actually."

"Huh."

"Yeah."

Inside, Axel was kicking his malfunctioning gaydar. _Stupid piece of worthless shit!_ he yelled at it. _You break and now that Roxas -- oh-my-god-smokin-hot-completely-fuckable-Roxas -- is gay, he's already infatuated by the Song Muse!_

"The lucky guy anyone I know?" Axel asked. "'Cause, you know, as best friend, I reserve the right to kick all guys' asses who aren't good enough for you."

Roxas' lips curved up into a sly grin. "Yeah, you know him," he answered. "Maybe not as well as I know him, but you guys are pretty close."

Axel raked his brain for his first murder victim. "Demyx?" he asked.

Roxas snorted. "No."

"Zexion?"

"Hardly."

"Marlux--"

"Axel," Roxas said in exasperation. The red-head looked at him in confusion. Roxas swallowed hard. "Fuck."

"What?"

"I said, 'Fuck'," Roxas repeated sourly.

Axel grinned, trying to mask his hurt for sheer cockiness. "Is that an offer?" he teased. "You know, since you're gay now and everyth--"

"Yes."

Axel choked on his spit. "W-what?!" he sputtered.

Roxas stood up, thrusting his fingers through his blond spikes. "It's you, goddamn it!" he shouted. "Okay? _You_ inspired the song, _you_ made me realize I was gay, I'm in love with _you_! God damn it."

Axel sat on the couch, shock covering his face. Him? Roxas was in love with _him_? He was song worthy? He was the one who had inspired the normally pissy blond to write a love song? One thought went through the red-head's mind.

_Oh hells yeah._

He reached up and pulled the pacing blonde down into his lap. Roxas grunted in surprise as Axel's arms wrapped around his waist and held him in a tight embrace. "Axel," he said quietly. The red-head simply held him closer.

"Rox," he said finally, looking up into the blond's bright blue eyes. "I...love you."

A slow smile spread across the younger boy's face, one that reached his eyes in a manner of seconds. Axel gasped in shock as a pair of soft, warm lips attacked his, a slick tongue sliding passed his teeth to invade his mouth. Roxas shifted so that he was straddling the red-head, his arms around Axel's neck as he deepened the kiss. Axel's head hit the back of the couch, his hands gripping the blonde's waist and sliding up his back under his shirt, blunt fingernails scraping the sensitive skin of his sides. Roxas moaned into his mouth, pressing himself closer against the red-head, fingers tangling in those flaming spikes. Breaking away with a gasp for air, Axel lifted Roxas' shirt over his head and tossed it aside before attacking his neck. The blonde's deft fingers began pulling down the zipper of Axel's hoodie, removing the garment and throwing it to land on top of his discarded shirt. Axel smirked.

"Hey, Rox, you know how this works, right?" he asked between nips to the blonde's neck.

Roxas snorted, the sound quickly turning into a gasp as Axel's teeth hit a particularly sensitive area on his neck. "I'm not an idiot Axel," he tried to snap, the moan coming from him taking the sting out of his words completely. "Of course I...gaw...know how sex works."

Axel chuckled, flicking the button open on Roxas' jeans. "Nah, I mean...with the clothes," he said, making something up off the top of his head.

Roxas pulled back and looked at him. "What are you...?"

Axel gestured to their discarded shirts. "The clothes pile," he explained, trying to keep the laughter out of his voice. "Whoever's clothes end up on top, ends up on top."

Roxas blinked a slow smile spreading over his lips. He reached for Axel's jeans, his hand traveling under the waistband of those and his boxers, teasing the skin just below the elastic. Axel drew in a deep breath, his eyes sliding halfway shut. Roxas leaned forward, tongue tracing around Axel's ear. "We aren't completely naked yet, Axel," the blonde whispered softly.

Roxas let out a surprised sound as Axel grabbed his ass and flipped him onto his back, pulling his jeans and boxers down his legs. "Let's remedy that, shall we?" he asked with a grin as he yanked off his own white wife beater, tossing it and Roxas' clothes into the pile.

The blonde, now completely nude, smirked up at his best friend before reversing their positions. He grabbed Axel's own pants and boxers, taking his own sweet time stripping them off the red-head. Axel smirked. "I top," he said.

"My jeans are on top of your shirt," Roxas pointed out, leaning down to nip at Axel's belly button.

"And you're outta clothes," the redhead said triumphantly. "I...uhn...still have my pants and boxers. They'll go on top of yours, and I'll be...uh god!...on top of you."

Roxas tilted his head up to look Axel in his eyes, an evil smirk gracing his lips. "Who said I was taking them all the way off?" he asked sliding one pant leg off of Axel's legs and leaving the other firmly in place.

Axel's green eyes widened as realization struck him. "W-what?!" he asked staring in shock at the other boy. Roxas simply grinned before lowering his mouth over Axel's erection, taking the entire length into his mouth. The red-head's hips bucked fiercely before Roxas pinned them down, his tongue twisting around the flesh in his mouth.

"Rox..." Axel breathed out.

"Hmm?" Roxas hummed around his erection, head bobbing up and down steadily. Axel buried his fingers in the blond spikes, tugging them gently. Roxas' eyes crossed, loving the feel of his hair being pulled. "Harder," he moaned.

Axel looked down at him, grinning lopsidedly before giving the spikes a harsh yank. Roxas moaned around his cock, sending wonderful vibrations surging up Axel's spine. "You are so...hot," the red-head groaned.

Roxas released Axel's erection from his mouth with an audible _pop_, climbing up his body to kiss him gently. "And you're slick," he said lowly, nipping at his neck. He leaned closer, trailing his tongue in Axel's ear. "Fuck me," he breathed out.

Axel shivered at that, immediately sending his fingers to his own mouth and sucking on them harshly. Roxas grinned, swirling his tongue around the digits, slipping the slick muscle into Axel's mouth, together working the saliva around the fingers until they were dripping. Axel captured Roxas lips as he reached behind the other boy, carefully inserting one slick finger into the blonde's entrance.

Roxas sucked in a deep breath, biting down on Axel's lower lip as he was stretched, a second finger joining the first as he adjusted. Axel brought his free hand up and tangled it in the blonde hair, yanking at the strands. Roxas closed his eyes, a soft blush spreading across his cheeks as he began pushing back against the fingers inside him. Warm lips continued moving over his, his eyes shooting opened as Axel's long fingers brushed against something inside him that sent his body surging back against the fingers, desperate to have that feeling again.

"Axel," he groaned, his hips moving of their own violation. "I _want_ you."

Axel looked up into hazy, lust filled blue eyes, grinning gently. "You've got me," he answered hoarsely, removing his fingers from the blonde's body, smirking at the disappointed groan emitted by the boy. He grasped Roxas' hips, positioning him over his erection and slowly began lowering him down. Roxas squirmed, trying to impale himself on his length, needing to feel the red-head inside of him.

"Easy, Rox," Axel panted, controlling the blonde's movements. "You don't want to..._aahh_!"

Roxas threw his head back and groaned as he succeeded in slamming himself down on Axel's erection in one quick movement. "Ah god!" he moaned, rocking his hips slowly against the redhead. "Uhn...that is _good_."

Axel was trying to get his breath back, the nearly suffocating tight heat surrounding his cock so intense, his brain had gone numb. Roxas continued to move over him, sending jolts of pleasure racing through him. The blond raised up a bit and slammed himself back down, causing both boys to cry out.

"Don't make me...do all...the work," Roxas panted as he continued fucking himself on Axel's cock.

Axel growled, grabbing a handful of the blonde's hair and tugging him toward him, slamming his lips against his in a bruising kiss and surging his hips upward, meeting Roxas' downward thrusts full on. Roxas moaned into his mouth, his head going wherever Axel pulled his hair, loving the feel of his best friend's hands in his hair and roaming over his body and the feel of his cock buried deeply inside of his ass. Axel shifted beneath him and thrust into him again, causing white fire to erupt behind his closed eyes as his prostate was assaulted again and again with every thrust the red-head made. Roxas let out a manly scream as Axel shifted again, sitting up at yanking his head back by the hair, exposing more of his neck and attacking it with harsh nips and bites. Roxas soon found himself on his back, one of Axel's hands in his hair and pulling hard, forcing his back to arch as the red-head continued pounding into him. His other hand found it's way to Roxas' neglected erection, his hot fingers wrapping around equally hot flesh and pumping him in time with his own thrusts. Roxas wound his arms around Axel's back, raking his short nails down the unmarred flesh, marking him as Axel's teeth were marking his neck. Axel hissed in satisfied pain, yanking again at the blonde hair and biting down on Roxas' collarbone, leaving teeth marks pricking with blood.

"Axel!" Roxas rasped out, one hand threaded through the red spikes and yanking Axel's head up so he could slam their lips together. Axel moaned, his scalp stringing wonderfully from the blonde's attack on his hair.

"Not gonna last much longer, Rox," he panted into the other boy's mouth.

"Me...either," Roxas gasped out. His eyes opened and sapphire met emerald in a heated gaze. "Come inside me, Axel."

Axel growled and crushed their lips together again, the hand pumping Roxas' member tightening and speeding up as he own hips continued surging forward into that incredible heat.

Roxas arched his back and yelled out Axel's name loudly as he came, his release covering both of their stomachs as Axel pounded into him more fiercely, Roxas' muscles clamping down on him even tighter than before. Axel's vision went completely white, his breath coming in heaving gasps as he released inside of Roxas, the after shocks of his orgasm shooting through his body violently.

Roxas wrapped his arms around the red-head panting on top of him, kissing anywhere he could reach. "Easy, Baby," he said calmly, stroking the red marks he'd left on Axel's back, the other boy's head resting on his chest.

Axel took a deep calming breath, one hand still tangled in Roxas' hair, the other sandwiched between their sticky bodies. He removed that hand and brought it up to his lips, sucking his fingers clean of Roxas' release. The blonde watched him with lust filled eyes, tilting the red-head's face to the side so he could watch the display better. Axel smirked and shifted, his flaccid length slipping from the blonde's body as he pushed himself up and kissed Roxas full on the lips, slipping his tongue into his mouth and giving him a taste of himself.

"You taste better than anything I've ever had, Roxas," he murmured, nuzzling the boy's face with his own.

Roxas looked up at him through half-lidded eyes, smiling lazily. "You _feel_ better than anything I've ever had," he said softly, running his fingers gently through Axel's hair. "Why'd we wait so long to do this?"

Axel shrugged and pressed their foreheads together. "I thought you were straight," he chuckled. "Damn glad I was wrong."

"Hm, me too," Roxas agreed, shifting so Axel could lay beside him on the couch rather than on top of him. They kept their arms wrapped around each other, softly stroking any patch of skin they could reach. "Stay here, Axel."

Axel's eyes opened all the way as he stared at his best friend. "Hmm?" he asked sleepily.

"Don't leave," Roxas continued, stroking his cheek. "You know, when you get another car or whatever. I want you to stay here...with me."

Axel smiled softly and leaned forward to kiss him tenderly. "Rox," he began, blinking slowly and cupping his face gently. "I wouldn't think of leaving you now."

Roxas grinned and returned the kiss. "Axel?" he asked, eyes closing slightly.

"Hm?"

Roxas bit his lip and looked into half-lidded emerald eyes. "I love you, too."

Axel's smile widened as he pulled Roxas tighter against him. "Kinda figured you did," he chuckled. "After all, I _am_ song worthy."

Roxas laughed lightly and kissed the underside of Axel's chin. "That you are," he replied before they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**A/N: If you haven't heard Jesse McCartney singing 'Bleeding Love' yet, I suggest you visit YouTube and find it. Way better than Leona Lewis' version, in my opinion. Anyway, hope you liked my first ever attempt at full on yaoi. Special thanks to Axel and Roxas for letting me molest them. Later.**_


End file.
